descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rotten to the Core
Original Text They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me I never got no love They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless Misunderstood Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that I'm just unique What, me a traitor Ain't got your back Are we not friends What's up with that So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart I made you hurt The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Deutscher Text Es heißt, ich mach' nur Ärger und benehm' mich schlecht Es heißt, ich bin so böse und das macht mich froh. Ein mieser Taugenichts, mit Haut und Haar. Euer schlimmster Albtraum, ihr wollt michnicht um euch haben. Jede Menge Bosheit liegt mir im Blut. Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich wurde nie geliebt. Man hält mich für herzlos, für 'nen fiesen Typ. Ich fühl' mich nutzlos. Wer versteht mich schon? Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer sind die Schlimmsten im ganzen Land? Willkommen in meiner bösen Welt, bösen Welt. Ich bin total abscheulich, abscheulich durch und durch. Ich bin ganz und gar abscheulich. Was will man mehr? Ich bin komplett anders als die Kinds von nebenan. Ich bin total abscheulich, total abscheulich, abscheulich durch und durch. Ihr sagt, ich bin hinterlistig und ein Freak. Wie könntihr so was sagen? Ich bin einfach originell. Ich, ein Verräter? Der dir in den Rücken fällt? Sind wir nicht Freunde? Was ist schon dabei? Ich benehm' mich daneben, verdreh' allen den Kopf. Ich hab dir das Herz gebrochen? Dir wehgetan? Vorbei ist vorbei, vergiss und verzeih In Wahrheit kommt es noch viel dicker! Spieglein, Soieglein an der Wand wer sin die Schlimmsten im ganzen Land? Willkommen in meiner bösen Welt, bösen Welt! Ich bin total abscheulich, abscheulich durch und durch. Ich bin total abscheulich. Was will man mehr? Ich bin komplett anders als die Kids von nebenan. Ich bin total abscheulich, total abscheulich, abscheulich durch und durch. Videos Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Descendants - Die Nachkommen Songs